


The Phantom Thieves of Hearts Club: On Our Way to Steal Yours, Dark

by whysterias



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen, Multi, i know they don't get along in canon buT HEAR ME OUT HERE, just a cute little project i wanted to work on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias
Summary: A drabble collection about an unlikely trio trying to catch Dark for their own personal agendas which may or may not include their personal infatuations towards their target.





	The Phantom Thieves of Hearts Club: On Our Way to Steal Yours, Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not inspired or related to the Persona series in anyway despite what the title (and chapter titles that I pull from the soundtracks) tell you.

It was a night like any other: the moon shone above the town, full and lovely as always, ready to greet Phantom Thief Dark on what would hopefully be yet another successful heist.

Risa finished tying the rope on her balcony. After giving it a hard tug, she straightened her clothes for the umpteenth time that evening before grabbing the rope and sliding down. She landed perfectly, legs a little bent for optimal cuteness, and then ran off to the museum to catch a glimpse of her one true love.

On her way there, she noted the sirens of the police cars and ducked behind the bushes to sneak by. She caught a glimpse of Inspector Saehara, the spitting image of an older Takeshi, but she didn’t stick around for long to get a better look when more police officers started approaching him.

Eventually, she made it to a quiet clearing. Should she have to encounter someone from the force, she had the means to make them leave her alone. However, were she unfortunate enough to find _him _here of all days—

_CRASH._

She turned around, barely holding onto the scream about to escape her mouth when she saw a foot sticking out of the bush she just came out of. Wait, why did that shoe look familiar to her?

“Aw, shit. My baaack.”

The unknown figure stood upright, and she spotted the familiar glint of a camera hanging from their neck. She couldn’t see their face in the dark, but she instantly recognized that unruly mop of hair.

“Saehara-kun?!”

He looked startled, shifting around until his eyes landed on Risa. “Harada-imouto, what are you doing out so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” She pouted, hand on her hips. “Does your dad even know you’re out here?”

“Yeah. He lets me tag along so long as I don’t get in his way.” He paused. “Have you seen Dark yet?”

“If you’re looking for him, he’s gotten away yet again.”

Risa and Takeshi swiveled around to see Satoshi emerge from side of the building. On instinct, Risa jumped behind Takeshi, gently holding onto his shoulders as she tried to hide behind his figure.

“No picture today, Saehara?”

“How the hell am I supposed to get one when I’m so far from all the action?”

“May I remind you of the many times you’ve compromised a chase by coincidentally landing on me or someone on the force in the midst of pursuit?”

Risa, confused at all the bickering, peeked her head out from behind Takeshi’s shoulder.

“Harada, there’s no need to hide from me,” Satoshi assured.

“Yes, there is. You’ll pry me from Saehara-kun and drag me back home while lecturing me about walking around at night alone and trespassing at a crime scene. Again!”

“Because a civilian like you shouldn’t be here.”

“Then what about Saehara-kun?!” Satoshi didn’t answer. “Hypocrite! You just let him tag along because he’s your coworker’s son! That’s not fair!”

“Ha—”

_SWOOSH. _

The trio looked up to see a pair of black wings eclipsing the moon. Dark looked down at them and winked before disappearing into the night sky.

Risa’s shriek pierced through the awed silence, relishing in the brief attention that Dark had given her. Takeshi groaned about not grabbing the perfect shot, while Satoshi stood there with his poker face, brewing a plan behind his furrowed eyebrows.

“Well, I’m good for today, so I’ll be heading home now! Bye!”

Before Satoshi could stop her, she rushed by him, disappearing into the bushes to sneak off the museum grounds. Takeshi shot a questioning look at Satoshi as he held the camera in his hands.

“Did Dark just spite you?”

“I thought he was catching Harada’s attention.

The two stood in silence until they heard Inspector Saehara’s voice booming in the distance about yet another failure. Takeshi and Satoshi shot each other a knowing look before rushing back.

Thoughts about Risa could wait. The impending doom that could be waiting for them were Inspector Saehara let loose long enough to cause another post-heist incident could not.


End file.
